Nightmare Rarity
by Henry Seville
Summary: Rarity goes searching for gems at Nightmare Night and finds a mysterious crown that makes everything terribly wrong. How will Twilight and her friends use the Rainbow Power against one of the Elements themselves? Who's going to stop Nightmare Rarity before she turns all of Equestria into her great, terrifying design? Rated K plus for violence/action and a little bit of blood.
1. Nightmare Rarity-part 1

**A/N: This is NOT a novelization of the comic arc. This is a very** **different idea. It takes place during season 5 in an alternate universe where the 'Nightmare Rarity' comic arc never happened. Therefor, you don't have to read the comics before you read this story.**

 **I don't own My Little Pony nor the cover image.**

 **Please, read and review.**

* * *

 **Nightmare Rarity-part 1**

It was Nightmare Night in Equestria. Everypony in Ponyville was dressed in strange and scary dresses, and princess Luna was doing her role by 'scaring' the kids with her Nightmare Moon form. Everypony was happy...scarily happy.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was dressed in the Mare-Do-Well costume this time, but without the mask. Every now and then she would 'wave and smile' to the ponies passing by.

"Just because I found my role as a princess doesn't mean I abandon my old duty!" Twilight muttered, sarcastically.

Seconds later, Twilight jumped and yelled and stayed in the air, as an electric shock shot her tail. She looked behind, only to see Rainbow Dash in the Daring Do costume, sitting on a black cloud and laughing.

Twilight groaned, "Rainbow Dash!"

"This never get's old!" Rainbow said between laughs.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash jumped and yelled as an electric shock shot her tail. Twilight looked to see Fluttershy, dressed in Flutterbat costume, holding a black cloud.

"No, it does get old!" Flutttershy said. Rainbow Dash snorted.

Twilight laughed, "Hello, Fluttershy, or should I say Flutterbat?" She said, landing on the ground.

Fluttershy landed on the ground too. "Yeah. You like my costume? Rarity made it for me." She said.

"Speaking about Rarity, did any of you see her?" Rainbow asked, as she landed beside Twilight.

"Hey there, Twilight," Applejack greeted, as she approached the others. She was dressed in a scarecrow costume. "Why Spike is't with ya?"

"Spike is with Rarity, and I think Rarity is still in her boutique." Twilight replied.

"And why is he with Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ya askin' like ya don't know!" Applejack replied.

"Oh, right!" Rainbow said, snickering.

"He insisted and I couldn't stop him." Twilight said.

"HELLO EVERYPONY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed near Twilight's ear, startling her and causing her to fall on the ground. Pinkie was dressed in a turkey costume.

"Pinkie! Would you please stop doing this?!" Twilight said, standing on her hooves.

"Sorry. But I'm trying to be scary!" Pinkie said, before she jumped and made a turkey voice.

"Yeah. A turkey...very scary!" Rainbow said, sarcastically.

A group of fillies ran past Twilight and her friends. They were screaming but they seemed happy as well. Princess Luna in her Nightmare Moon form came after them and trotted towards Twilight.

" **Greetings** **, everypony!** " Luna said, using her royal voice. She put her front right hoof on her mouth once she realized this. "Sorry for the voice! I see everypony's here and dressed, but where's Rarity?" She said with her normal voice, before she turned to her normal form.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what's taking her so long. But most likely she's preparing some great dress to wear as a costume," Twilight answered, after she and the others gave a little bow.

"Yeah. She spent most of her time preparin' our customs, so probably she didn't have enough time to finish her own," Applejack said.

"I feel sorry for her," Fluttershy said.

"Ah, don't worry guys. She's Rarity! She can finish anything in time," Rainbow said.

"Well, I guess not this time." Twilight said.

"Well, excuse me, some fillies are going to see the Nightmare Moon statue in the forest, I have to do my job," Luna said, with a wink. " **Happy Nightmare Night, everypony!** " With that, Luna turned to her Nightmare Moon form and took off to the forest.

"Oh! Oh! Wait for me!" Pinkie yelled, as she galloped after Luna.

 **In some open field**

Rarity was using her horn to search for gems, and Spike was right behind her to dig whenever she finds anything. The only lights were Rarity's horn and the moonlight.

"Ahh, Rarity? Don't you think it's a bad idea to look for gems alone in the night?" Spike asked, looking around him in fear.

"Oh Spike, my dear! What can possibly happen?" Rarity replied, her horn still glowing in search for gems.

"Well, maybe somepony will take his chance and scare us! Or we may encounter diamond dogs."

"Nah, I won't worry about any of that. My dress needs something...or some gem to be perfect, and I have to find what gem it needs." Rarity stopped on a spot as she uncovered the gems under the soil. "Here, Spike,"

"Okay," Spike said, before he used his claws to dig and extract the gems from under the soil. "Is that what you need?"

Rarity levitated the gems magically and examined them for a moment, before she shook her head and stuffed the gems in her bag. "No. I have to find something quickly!"

Spike sighed, starting to lose patience. "That's what I've been telling you since we began all this!"

"Oh, Spike darling! Don't you want to stay and help me?! I'll never make it in time with out you!" Rarity said, softly, pouting and fluttering her eyelashes.

Spike blushed and stared at Rarity until his eyes became like two small hearts. "O-of course I'll stay! What kind of friends would I be if I don't?!"

"Oh thank you! That's my Spiky Wikey!" Rarity rubbed Spike on his head, before she continued her search. "And don't worry, you'll get the gems you want when we finish this,"

"Gems are the last thing in my mind right now!" Spike muttered, still staring at Rarity.

Few seconds later, Rarity stepped on something. She looked under her front right hoof to see a small, blue crown in the shape of two side pieces and a piece in the middle shaped as a black crescent aimed up and a blue gem (like Rarity's cutie mark gems) inside the crescent. Rarity gasped and a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my dear Celestia! This is exactly what I need!" Rarity exclaimed as she levitated the crown with her magic. "I wonder why my horn didn't lead me to it. This is so divine!"

"Are you sure this is what you need?" Spike asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Phew! Finally. Now, let's go back to the boutique and dress up before it's too late," Spike turned to run back.

"But wait..." Rarity called, Spike turned back to her. She used her magic to place the crown on her head. "What do you think? Do I look fabulous or do I look fabulous?!"

Spike was about to speak, but he stopped, as Rarity's eyes changed. The pupils became two lines instead of circles, the irises became purplish blue and the whites became blue. Rarity stood on two hooves and held her head in her front hooves as she began to scream in pain. The crown was glowing, as dark purple mist emitted from it and began to swallow Rarity.

Spike stepped back, as he watched this transformation in horror. He stumbled and fell on the floor butt first.

Rarity approached Spike and spoke wickedly with a twisted echo in her voice. "So, Spike, what do you think?"

"I-I-I Th-think yo-you're a-a-absolutely f-fabulous!" Spike replied, shaking in fear.

 **Back in Ponyville**

"I see you're still waving and smiling!" Rainbow Dash said, teasingly.

"Please, don't talk about it! I just got used to it, that's all." Twilight replied.

Applejack trotted towards them. "Still no sign of Rarity or Spike?" She asked.

Twilight shook her head.

"I hope she's okay." Fluttershy said.

"Oh come on, girls. Don't worry. She's probably perfectin' her dress." Applejack said.

"But she never gets late like that!" Twilight said, concern clear on her face.

BOOM!

Everyone turned around to see the source of the sound. A cloud of smoke was rising from between the houses.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Let's find out!" Twilight said, before she and Applejack galloped towards the source of the smoke. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew after them.

What they saw was shocking. Some houses were seriously damaged and smoke was rising from them. Ponies were running and screaming in terror. But the strangest and most eerie part of the scene was...crystals. Pales of scary purple crystals have penetrated the houses and appeared from under the ground.

"*Gasp* Oh my..!" Fluttershy said, putting her front hooves on her mouth.

"Who or what in Equestria could do that?!" Applejack said.

In the dust and smoke, Twilight saw a mare from afar, her back was facing her. The mare seemed tall and had black fur. And a small figure was near the mare's hooves.

"Who are you?!" Twilight yelled. "Show yourself!"

The mare turned around and trotted slowly towards Twilight, along with the small figure. Once the mare was close enough, she stopped trotting, as her strange and scary form was clear. The mare was a tall unicorn, a little bit taller than Luna, and her horn was very long just like Celestia's. Her fur was purplish black. Her mane and tale were purple with few white lines and they were very long and had a familiar curling. But the strange part was, her mane and tale were flowing and had small white spots like stars, another similarity with Celestia and Luna. A strange crown was on her head.

"Twilight! I've been looking for you. I knew I could get your attention by doing some rumble in the town." The mare said, wickedly, an evil grin on her face. Her voice was strange, but it had a familiar accent.

"Couldn't ya just ask somepony about her instead of making this destruction?!" Applejack said, glaring at the unicorn.

"Well, I had to enter with a style." The unicorn replied.

"Who or what are you?!" Twilight asked, narrowing her eyes at the unicorn.

"Oh, Twilight! You didn't recognize me?! I'm really hurt!" The unicorn said, sarcastically, pouting and faking a sad tone.

"Twilight!" The small figure yelled, running to Twilight. It was Spike, panting. His expression was both scared and worried.

"Spike?! What were you doing with 'that?!" Twilight gestured to the black unicorn. "And where's Rarity?"

"Twilight! 'That' _is_ Rarity!" Spike said.

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. This...thing is Rarity? It must be a sick joke.

"Spike! Why did you ruin the suspense?!" The unicorn said, frowning sarcastically at Spike.

That confirms it. This is Rarity.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, still staring at the unicorn, or Rarity, in disbelief. But Rarity cut her off, "Don't ask, Twilight. Yes, I am Rarity! I thought the pretty mane and the cutie mark were enough clues." Rarity turned slightly, revealing her cutie mark. It was Rarity's cutie mark, but it was different, it had some white, four-pointed stars beside the gems of Rarity's usual cutie mark.

"Rarity? What happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"It has something to do with the crown..." Spike said, before Rarity stamped her front hooves on the ground, making cracks where she stomped them.

"Enough talking, Spike!" Rarity said, angrily, causing Spike to shake and hide behind Twilight's back hooves, "What happened to me was the best thing ever happened. I feel a massive magical power flowing through all my body! More power than the 'Elements of Harmony' or the 'Rainbow Power' could ever give me!" She said, saying the Elements of Harmony and Rainbow Power as if they were something disgusting.

"Rarity, I don't know exactly what happened, but you have to snap out of this. This is not you!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, Rarity. We're yar friends, don't you remember?" Applejack said.

"I remember you. I'm not the old Rarity anymore. I am Nightmare Rarity!" Rarity exclaimed, holding her head up, "I'll turn Equestria into my greatest design. And I'm going to be the one and only princess of all of Equestria!"

Twilight and the others began to step back in fear.

"I'll take down all the princesses, starting with you, 'Princess of Friendship'!" Rarity's horn glowed a very bright blue.

Twilight closed her eyes and manged to teleport herself and the others few meters away from the direction of Rarity's magic blast. When Twilight opened her eyes, she gasped upon the shocking scene. More than ten meters of the ground in front of Rarity were destroyed and smoke was rising from them.

"Oh come on, Twilight! You're shocked already?! I still have much more!" Rarity said, as she began to charge her horn with magic again.

"You stay here!" Twilight commanded her friends, before she took off, losing her hat. Rarity followed Twilight with her aiming, as Twilight flew higher.

Twilight charged her horn with a magic blast, making it glow so brightly. Rarity released her magic blast, and so did Twilight. The two blasts met midway and exploded. Rarity looked up after the explosion, and Twilight wasn't there. Twilight appeared behind Rarity in a flash of purple light.

"Please, Rarity, I don't want to hurt you." Twilight pleaded.

Rarity turned to her, as her horn was charged with another blast, "But I want to hurt you!" She fired the blast, but Twilight disappeared in a flash of purple light, causing the blast to hit the ground.

Twilight reappeared behind Rarity and charged her horn with a magic blast. She fired the blast as soon as Rarity turned to her, pushing her few meters away. Twilight seemed surprised, as Rarity didn't seem to really get hurt by the blast, just few small scratches that she began to heal with her magic.

"Haha! Twilight, I really wanted to say that I expected more, but I actually didn't!" Rarity said, before she stamped her front hooves on the ground.

Once Rarity stamped her hooves, purple crystal poles rose from the ground and towards Twilight. Twilight took off, dodging the poles. Then, Twilight dodged another magic blast from Rarity. She dashed towards Rarity, but Rarity smiled, as she prepared herself to hit Twilight with her magic. Just before Twilight impacted with Rarity, she disappeared and reappeared in the air behind Rarity, her dashing momentum was still the same as she impacted with her, sending her rolling on the ground, but she quickly stood on her hooves again.

Twilight dashed towards Rarity again, Rarity charged her horn. When Rarity fired, Twilight disappeared and reappeared in front of Rarity, face to face.

"This shall do it," Twilight said, as she crossed her horn with Rarity's and used the memory spell on her.

"Oh! No! The memories! My sweet times...hahaha!" Rarity laughed, sarcastically. Twilight stopped her concentration and stared at her corrupted friend, "For a studious pony, that was stupid from you! Who said I lost my memories? I remember everything, and I don't care!" Rarity held Twilight in her hooves and threw her so forcefully on the ground few feet in front of her.

Twilight impacted painfully with the ground, cracking the surface, and rolled, before she manged to stand up and look at Rarity. Rarity fired a magic blast at Twilight before she could teleport. All Twilight could do was make a force shield in front of her. The force shield barely affected the blast, as the blast broke the shield and hit Twilight, sending her rolling on the ground with a yell of pain.

"TWILIGHT!" Her friends shouted.

Rarity trotted towards Twilight with an evil grin on her face, "One princess down!" She said, preparing to stamp her front hooves on Twilight. Rainbow Dash was about to bolt to Twilight's rescue, but someone came and stopped her.

"Who the hay are you and what the hay you think you're doing?!" That was Luna.

Rarity looked behind and Twilight lifted her head to see Luna standing beside the others with Pinkie Pie.

"Hello, guys!" Pinkie said to her friends, cheerfully, before she turned to Rarity, "Hi, Rarity! Nice costume! It looks so realistic!" Rarity frowned and turned to Luna.

Luna stared at the black unicorn for a second, "I'm afraid this isn't a costume, Pinkie," Luna's eyes widened when she noticed the crown, "Rarity! What happened to you?! Where did you find that crown?!"

"I think that doesn't matter now, does it?" Rarity replied, calmly.

Twilight stood on her hooves and teleported herself to were her friends and Luna were standing.

"Twilight! are you okay?!" Fluttershy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just few cuts and bruises. I can heal them with my magic," Twilight said and immediately began healing her cuts and bruises. Her costume had tears all over it, "Princess Luna, she's very strong. You have to be careful."

"I know. I can feel her magic," Luna said, glaring at Rarity, "Listen, you guys go and evacuate the houses. There are still some ponies there. Things here may get very dangerous!"

"But..."

"I won't let you get in this fight, Twilight! This is more dangerous than you think."

Twilight nodded. "But please, don't kill her,"

"Don't worry, I won't."

With that, Twilight teleported herself and her friends far away from Luna and Rarity, between some houses that still had ponies inside.

"Let's hope I won't have to kill her." Luna muttered, preparing herself to fight.

"Princess Luna!" Rarity said, calmly and happily, as she took few steps towards Luna, "It's my pleasure to see you in this beautiful Nightmare Night. Unfortunately, I have to take you down,"

"Don't be so confidant!" Luna fired back.

Rarity chuckled, "Do you think that your 'friends' are safe? Rise and shine, my soldiers!" Rarity stamped her front hooves on the ground and crystal shapes began to appear. A lot of small crystal creatures about the size of ponies appeared and ran towards Twilight and her friends. The creatures had spiky crystals on their heads like hair. Huge crystal creatures looking like trolls were formed too, as well as crystal dragons. The creatures began to cause destruction, leaving Rarity and Luna to fight.

 _This is more dangerous than I thought, too!_ Luna thought, gritting her teeth.

"Now, let's get this over with!" Rarity said, more firmly than before.

Rarity fired a magic blast but Luna took off before it could hit her. Once she was high enough, Luna fired a long and thick beam of magic at Rarity, who also fired another beam. The two beams met midway and exploded, spreading a big shock wave. Suddenly, Rarity was hit on her side so forcefully and rolled on the ground. As soon as she stood up again, she was met by a stronger hit on the other side and rolled on the ground. It was Luna. She was dashing and hitting Rarity quickly before she could get any chance to react. Rarity stood up and glared at the flying princess.

"You think you can surpass me just because you have wings? You're wrong!" Rarity yelled, angrily. Her horn glowed and two glowing lines formed on her back. In a flash of blue light, purplish black wings grew on her back.

Luna's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the new alicorn. Rarity grinned wickedly, before she dashed up towards Luna, leaving a small circle of cracks on the ground. Luna dashed towards Rarity as well. The two alicorns impacted with each other in the air, producing a strong shock wave.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others were instructing ponies to hide somewhere safe.

"SO, that wasn't a costume?" Pinkie asked.

"For the last time Pinkie, NO! Rarity is corrupted," Twilight replied.

"Ahh, I think our corrupted friend has wings now!" Rainbow Dash said, pointing at Luna and Rarity, who were fighting in the air.

"Looks like she has soldiers, too!" Applejack said, pointing at the crystal creatures that some of them were causing destruction and others were running towards them.

Fluttershy began to shake in fear as she saw the crystal dragons. "Dragons! Why it always has to be dragons?!"

"Time for some action, oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

"So, Spike, you didn't tell me why did you stay with Rarity after she was corrupted?" Twilight asked, shooting magic at the small crystal creatures.

"Well, I don't know why, but she didn't let me go. And she didn't want to hurt me. I mean, if she wanted to hurt me, she would've done it already, right?" Spike answered.

"At least you are safe." Twilight said, shooting a blast of magic at a crystal troll, thus destroying its head.

Applejack was 'bucking' the creatures while Pinkie Pie was either jumping on them, throwing them on each other or fighting them with her front hooves.

"Come over here, you meanies!" Pinkie said, making a turkey voice, as a small group of the pony-sized creatures approached her. She punched two of them in the face then grabbed one of them in her hooves and slammed it on the others, breaking all of them.

Fluttershy was stepping back when a troll stamped its foot behind her, startling her. She turned around and looked up at the troll's face. In one second, her fear-filled eyes turned into anger-filled ones, and she looked even scarier since she was wearing the Flutterbat costume. "I-I'm not afraid of you, you big meanie!" She growled, as she unfolded her wings and flew towards the troll, hitting it on the chest and knocking it to the ground. She saw one of the little crystal creatures and grabbed it and began to slam it repeatedly on the trolls head, destroying both of them at the end.

The others stared in shock at their panting friend, sitting on the crystal remains of the creatures.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to do this." She said, timidly.

Twilight saw a crystal dragon flying towards them and took off, flying towards the dragon at high speed. Once the dragon opened its mouth to throw flame, she fired a magic blast at its mouth. The dragon exploded upon 'swallowing' the blast. Twilight flew back and stood with her friends.

Rainbow Dash saw a big group of the creatures heading to them with three crystal trolls. Literally a light bulb lit above her head as she got an idea.

"Twilight! I want you to make a magic shield around all of you when you see it's the right time!" Rainbow said, before she took off and soared high in the sky, leaving a confused Twilight behind her.

"What? The right time?" Twilight wondered.

Once she was high enough, Rainbow Dash flew down vertically as fast as she good. She felt the sonic barrier pushing her back but she didn't slow down.

Twilight realized what was happening and immediately prepared the magic shield, "Brace yourselves, guys! A Sonic Rainboom is coming!"

And with a Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash came down on the group of creatures, destroying them all in a big rainbow explosion. After the dust cleared, Rainbow Dash appeared in the middle of the crystal remains. She had lost her Daring Do hat and the costume had tears all over it.

"Now how about that?!" Rainbow said in triumph, coughing. Then, she looked at her costume, "Ah, shoot! I ruined my Daring Do costume!" Rainbow said, after she stopped coughing.

"Don't worry, it was ugly anyway!" Applejack said, both honestly and sarcastically.

Rainbow face hoofed, "Said the honest pony with the scarecrow costume!"

Luna punched Rarity in the chest, sending her crashing on a house. Rarity broke through the house's wall and landed inside it, but it was empty. All the houses around their battlefield were empty.

Rarity stood up, shook the dust off her head and took off, flying towards Luna. She fired few magic blasts, which Luna dodged and fired a blast at Rarity. Rarity dodged the blast and teleported right under Luna, and before Luna could react, she was blasted upwards by a magic blast. Then, Rarity teleported right above Luna and slammed both her front hooves at her, sending her crashing on the ground like a comet, which caused a wide circle of cracks on the ground around Luna.

"Is that all you got, 'Princess of the Night?! Ha! I expected more!" Rarity mocked.

Luna stood up and glared at Rarity, "Don't worry, you'll get your 'more'!" She said, before she shot towards Rarity, making the circle of cracks even worse.

Luna flew so fast and fired a big magic blast at Rarity before she could react. Rarity hardly blocked the blast with a magic shield, causing her to be unable to see Luna for a moment. When the blast was blocked, Luna grabbed Rarity by her left leg, swung her so quickly then released her, throwing her crashing inside a house and Luna fired a blast at her right when she crashed inside the house.

Rarity flew out from the dust and fired a continuous beam of magic at Luna, which Luna blocked with a magic shield. When the beam stopped Rarity was teleported right at Luna's right side and put her hoof around her neck in a sarcastic manner, aiming the princess's sight at the house they just destroyed.

"Too bad, princess. You're destroying the houses!" Rarity said.

Luna punched Rarity with the back of her hoof, pushing her away from her. Then, she turned around and fired a blast at her.

Rarity barely recovered from the shock before she was met by Luna's both front hooves, sending her crashing on the ground. And Luna didn't stop yet. She fired a thick, continuous beam of magic at Rarity, who had just managed to stand on her hooves and make a shield of purple crystals.

Rarity was damaged, but the beam caused more damage around her. Her crystal shield was destroyed, along with a large area of the ground behind her and on her sides.

Luna landed on the ground and galloped towards Rarity, who stamped her front hooves on the ground, raising crystal poles to both protect her and attack Luna. But Luna fired small magic blasts, destroying the sharp endings of the poles. And when she was close enough, she stamped her front hooves on the ground so forcefully, producing a shock wave so strong that it destroyed Rarity's crystals and blasted Rarity away.

After rolling on the ground, Rarity stoop up and took to the sky. When she was high enough, she glided down towards Luna as fast as she could fly, stretching her front hooves forward. Luna fired a thick continues beam at Rarity, causing her to slow down in the air. Rarity was pushing the beam with her front hooves, using all her might to surpass that stream of energy.

It pushed her to her limits. She became angry. Rarity's horn and crown glowed bright blue, before her eyes turned into two, blue orbs. She fired a massive blast towards Luna that forced the beam to fade.

When Luna saw the blast coming, she stopped firing the beam and teleported herself few meters behind, leaving the blast to hit the ground. After the dust cleared, Luna saw Rarity on the ground, her expression burning in anger.

Rarity prepared herself to dash, so did Luna. Their horns were glowing blindingly. Rarity's energy was causing the small particles on the ground around her to float. They pounced towards each other, flying so close to the ground, their speed and magical energy causing the ground to break under them. When they collided, they caused a huge explosion that spread a massive shock wave on wide circle around them, breaking walls of several houses. They were immediately covered with a cloud of dust.

Twilight and the others stared at the cloud of dust after they defeated most of the monsters that attacked them. They were shocked by the power of the explosion, and they were all concerned about Luna.

 _Please, Princess Luna,_ Twilight thought. _Please, walk out of this cloud with our normal Rarity beside you._

Just then, something was ejected from the cloud so high and landed right in front of Twilight. Everyone widened there eyes and gasped in horror. It was Luna, lying on the ground, purple crystal shreds all over her body and a small, thin and short crystal dagger was planted in her left flank, right in the middle of her cutie mark. Blood was trickling from her wounds.

"Princess Luna! Are you okay? Talk to me!" Twilight said in a panicked tone.

Rarity trotted slowly out of the cloud of dust, grinning wickedly at the two princesses and ponies around them. Her eyes were back to normal (Nightmare Rarity's normal) and her wings disappeared.

Luna opened her eyes slowly and spoke to Twilight, her voice cracking in pain, "Twilight...we have to teleport...to Canterlot castle."

"Princess Luna! But, this is a very long distance. I don't know if I can do it." Twilight replied.

"Don't worry, I will help you."

Spike suddenly ran towards Rarity. He glanced back at Twilight. _Please, Twilight, trust me,_ He thought.

Twilight was about to stop Spike, but then she nodded, as if she heard what he thought.

"Spike! Come back here!" Applejack yelled, preparing to run after Spike. But Twilight stopped her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Twilight said. Then, she turned to Luna. "Princess Luna, if you help me to teleport to Canterlot, that will consume a lot of your strength and in the condition you're in, this is very dangerous."

Rarity began to gallop towards Twilight and the others. Spike, who was only few feet away from reaching her, stepped aside to avoid being stamped on.

"We don't have time for this discussion. Come on!" Luna said to Twilight, crossing her horn with hers.

Their horns glowed so brightly, as both of them closed their eyes in concentration. The blinding purple glow covered them all, while Rarity was getting closer to them. When Rarity pounced, they all disappeared, leaving her to stamp her hooves on the ground.

"Damn it!" Rarity groaned, "But, it doesn't matter. I'll get them all, sooner or later," She turned around and trotted towards Spike, smiling widely. "I'm so glad that you chose to stay with me, Spike. You're gonna be very helpful,"

Spike smiled nervously, "Yeah...of course...um...I'm on your side!"

"Great. Then, follow me." Rarity trotted past Spike. He followed her. The cloud of dust had almost disappeared.

She stood in an empty area and stamped her front hooves on the ground, raising tall crystals. She was building a castle, and she began to sing during the process.

 _At last came this day, the day when I will shine_

 _I'll destroy and I'll conquer, I'll make my great design!_

She stamped her hooves on the ground again, making the crystals rise higher and take smoother forms.

 _At last came this day, when my castle will rise so high_

 _No one will stand against me, I will rule earth and sky!_

 _I used to hide in shadows, but those days are no more_

 _My power will flow, my power will shine, I'll rule and take control!_

 _And at last came this day, the day I make my great design!_

Spike stared at the huge castle and his corrupted crush in horror, "Oh gosh...this doesn't seem to be going to end well!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. The song is called 'My great design', and it's writted by...me! Yes! I didn't know I can write songs, let alone villain songs! I hope the song wasn't stupid XD And if it was stupid, feel free to tell me, but without flames! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 will be the last one, because I want this story to be like a two-parter from the show, thought it's very violent and dark to fit in the show, right? So, how could Twilight leave Spike with Rarity? What will Twilight and the others do when they appear in Canterlot? What's the story behind Rarity's crown? What will Celestia and Discord do? Will Luna survive? Will there be another song? Will I stop asking those questions that no one know their answers but me?! XD All will be explained in the next chapter. Please leave a review.**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Nightmare Rarity-part 2

**Author's note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Let's end this nightmare, shall we?!**

 **I don't own My Little Pony or any of its characters.**

 **Please, read and review.**

* * *

 **Nightmare Rarity-part 2**

Twilight and the others reappeared in the middle of the hall of Celestia and Luna's thrones. There were guards everywhere. Celestia was standing in front of her throne, talking to some guards, her back facing Twilight.

"Your highness, It's princess Twilight and princess Luna!" One of the guards said, pointing at Twilight and the others beside her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight? You teleported to here?! I'm getting terrible news, so tell me..." Celestia spoke, as she turned around slowly. When she turned completely, she gasped loudly upon seeing the motionless, blood-stained body of her sister in front of Twilight, "Oh my goodness! Luna!" Celestia panicked and galloped to her sister, then placed her head on her right front hoof, "Luna! What happened?! Speak to me!"

Luna fluttered her eyes open and barely managed to speak, "It's...It's the Moon Crown,"

"What?! Who's wearing it?!"

Luna was about to speak, but a couple of bloody coughs stopped her.

"Oh No! Medics! We need medical help, NOW!" Celestia yelled, shaking in panic for her sister.

Few seconds later, a group of nurse ponies and medics hurried to the hall with a medical carrier. Celesta used her magic to place Luna on the carrier gently.

"Don't worry, sister, you'll be fine," Celestia said, allowing few tears to trickle down on her cheek, before she gave Luna a kiss on the forehead. Then she turned to Twilight and her friends, "You stay here, I'll be right back."

Twilight and her friends nodded, as they watched Celestia trot away with the nurses and Luna.

As they waited, Twilight and company took off their costumes. Then, Applejack faced Twilight with a frown.

"Now, Twilight, can you explain why the hay did you leave Spike with Rarity?!" Applejack asked.

"He said that Rarity won't hurt him and that he'll try to buy us some time, because I...I read his thoughts." Twilight replied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You can read minds now?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, not exactly. It's just talking telepathically. I can't know what did you say in your thoughts if you don't allow me to do so. It's just a way of communication, that's all. And Spike and I agreed to use it in situations like this." Twilight replied.

"Oh good! I would say that reading minds is a privacy invasion." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry, I didn't find any spell about reading minds...yet."

"I think it's better if you don't ever find." Applejack said.

"Oh! I would never mind you reading my mind!" Pinkie said.

"I don't think Twilight is really excited to enter your mind, Pinkie." Rainbow said, jokingly.

"And I suppose she'll be excited to enter _your_ mind, Dash? I don't think she'll find anything but Wonderbolt stickers!" Applejack said.

"Ha ha, so funny I forgot to laugh!" Rainbow said.

"What about you, Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, "Would you mind Twilight entering your mind?"

Fluttershy was about to answer, but Twilight cut her off, "Could you guys please stop this?! I told you I can't 'enter minds'!"

"Twilight, I wanted to ask you something," Rainbow Dash said, "How could Rarity defeat you so easily? I don't mean to make fun on you, but I always believed that since you're a Princess you should be very strong, like tens of time stronger than any normal pony. So what happened there?"

Twilight sighed and turned her gaze to the floor, "Its just, I wasn't ready for that kind of fight. How could I hurt a friend?! I wasn't fighting for real. And that almost caused my death. Princess Luna was ready to fight, not to mention that she's absolutely stronger than me. And even though, she almost got killed, too."

"Well, I don't think I would've done better than you, Twilight," Applejack said, "Having suddenly to fight a friend like a real enemy is just...disturbing."

"Tell me about it."

They all stopped talking as Celestia trotted back to them, a sad, yet firm expression on her face and her eyes were red.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight hurried to her, "Is Princess Luna okay?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's just unconscious right now. And I think she'll stay like this until tomorrow," Celestia replied, "Her injuries and teleporting to here drained her power."

Everyone let out a sigh long of relief.

"Thank goodness she's fine!" Fluttershy said.

"Now, Princess Celestia, do you know anything about that crown Rarity is wearing? I heard Princess Luna saying it was the 'Moon Crown'." Twilight said.

"Yes, about that_" Celestia let out a sigh "_Twilight, you remember the Alicorn Amulet? The one that Trixie wore and she became strong and evil?"

"Well, of course I remember. That was just awful." Twilight replied.

"But, what does the Alicorn amulet have to do with what's happening now?" Rainbow asked.

"The Alicorn Amulet is one of three objects known as 'The Objects of Nightmares'. The objects are: The Alicorn Amulet, the Moon Crown and the Griffon Bracelet ." Celestia replied.

"Whoa wait a second! The Objects of Nightmares? I thought the Alicorn Amulet was the only one that _actually_ existed." Twilight said.

"I'm afraid not. But the Moon Crown has more sinister effects, especially when worn by unicorns. The Alicorn Amulet slowly makes the ponies who wear it evil and turns their simple desires in life into motivations to hurt the others. However, it can be controlled, even if it's very hard and dangerous. But the Moon Crown has something like a mind of its own. It takes the darkest side of a pony and uses it to turn the pony into a monster, then takes control, using the pony's memories to hurt his or her loved ones. Everypony has a dark side, even if it's hidden and almost impossible to show up, and the Moon Crown makes that side stronger."

"Oh my...this is so awful!" Fluttershy said.

"Why non of this was in my books?" Twilight asked.

"Your books don't contain everything, Twilight." Celestia answered.

"Wait a minute, that means Rarity may try to hurt my family or even her own sister. We have to stop this quickly!" Applejack said.

"Isn't there any way to stop her?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid there's only one way..." Celestia magically brought a red box from behind her and opened it, revealing the Alicorn Amulet. Everyone gasped.

"The-the Alicorn Amulet?!"

"Zecora gave it to me."

"But, Princess Celestia..." Twilight tried to object, but Celestia raised a hoof and continued her speech.

"Twilight, the Moon Crown has its strongest effect when worn by Unicorns, the Alicorn Amulet has its strongest effect when worn by Alicorns and the Griffon Bracelet has its strongest effect when worn by Pegasi or Earth Ponies. If you wear this amulet, you will become much stronger than Trixie was when she wore it. You shall be strong enough to defeat Rarity, since the Rainbow Power is useless without _all_ of you together." Celestia said.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Twilight. You have to throw Rarity in Tartarus. And if you fail to do so, kill her."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

 _Only an hour ago we were celebrating Nightmare Night, and now I have to throw one of my friends in Tartarus? How could things turn so wrong like this in one night?!_ Twilight thought, "N-No, NO! Princess, I can't! I can't do this to Rarity! She's our friend!"

"Twilight, she's not your friend anymore. She tried to kill you, tried to kill Luna and now, she sent an army of crystal monsters to invade Canterlot!"

Everyone widened their eyes with a "WHAT?!"

"Yes. One of the Pegasus guards brought us these news. Nightmare Rarity has begun her invasion on Equestria. Which means you have to hurry in finishing this, Twilight."

Did she just say 'Nightmare Rarity'? Did she really consider Rarity gone already? Twilight couldn't stand this anymore. She stamped her front hooves on the floor forcefully and spoke with tearful eyes, "NO! I won't do this! I won't be remembered as the Princess of Friendship who imprisoned her own friend!"

"Twilight, you have to..."

"NO! Just because your sister was hurt doesn't mean we should go and throw our friend in an eternal prison! But do you know what? Somehow I'm not surprised to receive such order from somepony who banished her own sister to the moon!"

A moment of silence fell after the angry outburst of Twilight's. All her friends froze and opened their mouths widely. Celestia was staring at the floor, hiding her eyes in the shadow of her mane, before she looked up, revealing tears slowly trickling from her eyes.

"You think this is all about my sister? Everypony is in danger right now. I don't want to see anypony in the same condition as my sister now or worse. Do you think I was happy to banish my own sister to the moon? NO! I had no choice. I banished her for the good of everypony, and now, you have to do the same, Twilight. Yes, Rarity is a friend of all of us, and it pains me to give you this order just like it pains you to receive it. Making decisions that you don't want to make is a part of being a ruler, remember?"

Twilight lowered her head, squeezed her eyes shut and let her tears trickle while muttering, "No, I can't..."

"Now why all the shouting and sobbing?!" Came the unmistakable voice of Discord. He had just appeared beside Celestia, "Glad to see all of you, my little pony friends!"

Celestia used her right foreleg to wipe her tears before she spoke, "Discord's magic loses most of its power when facing the objects of nightmares, so he can't fight Rarity. But, he will accompany you to open a portal to Tartarus."

"Discord, is that right?" Fluttershy asked, after she rubbed tears from her eyes.

Discord sighed, "Yes, I'm useless. But I can open the portal," He then turned to Twilight, "I'm so sorry about Rarity, Twilight. But this is for the safety of everypony."

Twilight became even angrier, "Oh, really?! Would you ever throw Fluttershy in Tartarus?!"

Both Fluttershy and Discord were shocked by the question. They both stared at each other, before Discord's ears fell flat on his head.

"O-of course I can't." He answered, hanging his head down.

"Princess, can't we take the crown off her head?" Applejack asked.

"It's just like the Alicorn Amulet. It can't be taken off by anypony but its wearer. And even when its wearer tries to take it off, the crown may hurt her." Celestia answered.

"How about we try to use the Rainbow Power? I mean, Rarity is still there!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Trying something that is unlikely to happen will only give her opportunity to hurt you."

"Now, Princess, I believe they have the right to try!" Discord said, walking towards Fluttershy and putting an arm around her shoulder, "I don't think we're gonna give up on her that easily, are we? Rarity is a friend of all of us."

Fluttershy smiled, "Indeed!"

"That's right!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We will never forgive ourselves if we don't try." Applejack said.

"I can't say anymore, they said it all for me!" Rainbow said.

"Princess Celestia, when Princess Luna came back as Nightmare Moon, we didn't give up on saving her, so why should we give up on saving Rarity now?!" Twilight said.

Celestia flinched upon hearing this. She sighed, seeing everyone against her, "You do realize that this is very dangerous, right? I shall not let you put everything in danger like that!" Everyone prepared to object, but Celestia continued speaking, "But, you're right. All of you. We're all friends, and friends don't leave a friend behind," Everyone smiled, "Try your best, Twilight. I truly hope you won't be forced to open the portal to Tartarus. But you'll have to use the amulet anyway."

"Thank you, Princess. Rarity is still there, somewhere inside the monster that's trying to replace her. And we're gonna bring her back!" Twilight said confidently, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Let's hope so," Celestia finally managed an encouraging smile, "I shall stay here to protect Canterlot against the army of monsters. Here_" Celestia levitated the amulet with her magic and put it in Twilight's magic grasp "_I believe that you're strong enough to control the amulet instead of letting it control you."

Twilight moved the amulet closer to her neck hesitantly, "Well, I have no choice." She closed her eyes and placed the amulet on her neck, triggering a bright red light that died few seconds later.

"Twilight, are you fine?" Applejack asked.

"Do you have any urge to challenge Princess Celestia in a magic duel?!" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed and muttered, "Pinkie!"

Twilight opened her yes. They were red at first but then turned back to purple, "Yeah, I guess I'm fine. I feel a very slight headache. It's probably because I'm preventing the amulet from taking control." She placed a hoof on her head.

"I believe you'll be fine." Celestia reassured.

"Now come on, guys! Let's hurry up. I don't think poor Celestia will be able to handle the army for too long." Discord said, jokingly.

Celestia smiled. That's Discord, joking even in the darkest times.

"Am I smelling a challenge?!" Celestia asked.

Discord moved closer to Celestia and pointed his index finger at her, "Yes! I challenge you to destroy at least one huge monster without using_" He tapped his finger on her horn "_your magic."

Celestia leaned closer and narrowed her eyes, "Challenge accepted!"

Discord walked back to Twilight and her friends, "Don't try to lie to me, Princess, 'cause I'm gonna ask all the guards!"

"I never lie in a challenge, Discord!"

"Very well..." Discord turned to Twilight, "Now, stand closer."

Applejack nudged Twilight and whispered, "Ya have to fight for real this time, okay?"

Twilight nodded, before she and her friends stepped closer to Discord, and with a flash of bright light, they all disappeared.

"Good luck, Twilight," Celestia whispered to herself, "I hope you won't have to suffer what I suffered for a thousand years."

A guard trotted closer to Celestia and gave a bow, "Princess, the army of monsters is approaching."

"Did you instruct the citizens to hide in basements and other shelters?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. Take your positions. I'll be ready in a minute."

The guard gave another bow and left.

Celestia trotted out of the hall and headed to a room that contained her golden armor, a mirror and different kinds of weapons, though the weapons weren't necessary for her. She put her armor on and looked her reflection in the mirror, muttering the following words confidently.

"I will protect my subjects!"

 **Rarity's castle**

Spike was pacing in a huge room that he believed was the room for the throne. Though, there was nothing in this room. Only pillars, windows without curtains and a balcony placed several meters above the front gates of the castle. Rarity had left Spike alone in there for a long time that he believed was half an hour ago or more.

 _What am I gonna do now?!_ He thought, _Why did she leave me? I was supposed to try and bring her back to her mind, or at least buy some time for Twilight. But Rarity just put me here like a guarding dog and left to who knows where! Did she discover that I was lying about being on her side? I hope she won't hurt someone._

Spike walked towards the balcony, staring at the ground, _Please, Twilight, hurry up!_

"Ohhhh Spiiiiike!" Spike heard Rarity's voice singing from behind.

It was Rarity's normal voice.

"Rarity?!" Spike turned around, and was amazed by what he found. This enormous room was somehow lit by some sunlight-like light, and in the middle were two thrones side by side, a king crown placed on the left throne. He saw Rarity trotting slowly from behind the right throne. It was her, the normal Rarity, with her white fur and beautiful purple mane. She was wearing a red royal cape and a golden princess crown.

"Come over hear, Spike." She invited softly.

Spike walked slowly towards her, still staring in amazement at the scene in front of him, "Rarity? Were did you go? What's happenin..."

"Shshsh..." Rarity placed her right front hoof on his mouth, hushing him, "There's no need to worry anymore, Spike. Just relax. Everything is okay."

Spike gently moved her hoof off his mouth, "But, why are you wearing a royal cape?"

"Why, those thrones are ours, my dear Spike."

"What?! Ours?!"

"Of course!" She gently stroked his head with her hoof, "Won't you be my king, Spike?"

"Your king?..." Spike paused, thinking about his decision, "But I thought you wanted to become the one and only _Princess_ of Equestria?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and managed a sheepish smile, "Well...I changed my mind! A queen seems a better title. So what do you say, Spike?" She moved his head closer to her and leaned forward until their foreheads touched, causing him to blush, "Be my king, and rule Equestria by my side."

"But, what about Twilight and the others?"

"Forget about them. They won't matter anymore. Don't you want to be with me, Spike? To stay by my side forever? Isn't that what you want?"

"But...b-but" Spike stuttered, feeling Rarity pulling him closer, but in the end, he closed his eyes and succumbed, allowing her to take him in an embrace.

"We'll stay together forever, my dear _Spikey-Wikey._ "

It hit him like a brick. It caused him to open his eyes widely. That 'Spikey-Wikey' wasn't normal this time. It disgusted him and sent shivers down his spine. That wasn't the soft and lovely 'Spikey-Wikey' he used to hear. That wasn't the Generous Rarity he loves and admires.

No.

That wasn't Rarity.

Spike's feelings turned to anger, turned to hate. Hate towards whatever have taken Rarity away and was now trying to replace her.

Spike pushed against Rarity, releasing himself from her 'embrace', "NO! I'm not falling for your tricks. You're not Rarity! Give me Rarity back!"

In one moment, everything around him turned back to what it was before, dark and scary. The thrones turned into one throne made of purple crystals. Rarity turned back to Nightmare Rarity and looked down at Spike with a twisted stare tearing into his soul, her body looming above him like a snake.

"Well well well! I have to say I'm surprised with you, _Spikey-Wikey."_ She hissed, wickedly.

"D-don't dare to say that anymore!" Spike gathered his courage to yell.

"Ooohh! Now that is scary...for a baby dragon!" She mocked, standing on her back hooves and faking a scared look.

"Y-you're not scaring me, either!"

"Oh, really?" She moved her head quickly towards his, causing him to fall on his butt in fright, "Isn't this scary enough?! Hahaha!"

Spike managed to turn his scared expression into a glare and yelled, "I'm never joining you! Do what ever you want!"

"Ah, don't worry. I just wanted to play with your feelings a little. I'm not desperate to have you on my side. After all, what are you? You're just a baby dragon, a vermin, a mailbox!" Rarity laughed wickedly, "Besides, I have others that may join me." Rarity's horn glowed and brought three fillies from behind the throne.

Spike gasped in shock, for the fillies were Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo, with gags on their mouths and a rope wrapped around them. Rarity used her magic to remove the rope and the gags, and the three fillies immediately jumped away from her.

"We're never joining you, you black mule!" Scootaloo yelled, glaring at Rarity.

"Hey! This is my sister!" Sweetie Belle said.

"This is not your sister, Sweetie Belle. This is a monster!" Applebloom said.

"Yes, a monster..." Rarity said, leaning forward until her face was only inches away from Sweetie Belle's, causing Scootaloo and Applebloom to step back, while Sweetie Belle remained in her place, shaking in fear.

"M-my sister would never hurt me." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, then, let's start with you. I believe you'll be more helpful than that mailbox!" Rarity said, gesturing to Spike. Then, she crossed her glowing horn with Sweetie Belle's, triggering a bright blue light, with small black vines starting to move on Sweetie Belle's horn. Sweetie Belle began to scream in pain.

"Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom and Scootaloo yelled and tried to jump to help Sweetie Belle, but they were blocked by a crystal barrier that appeared from the floor and surrounded them.

Spike watched in horror as Rarity was amused by her sister's agony, "Rarity, stop! You'r hurting your own sister!" He yelled, taking few steps towards Rarity. When there was no reply, he glared, stamped his foot on the floor and yelled fiercely, "I said, STOP!"

Rarity just turned her gaze to him without stopping what she was doing, "Ooohhh, and what will you do? Throw up a letter on me, Mailbox?! Hahaha!"

Spike opened his mouth to say something back, but he actually threw up a letter and it hit Rarity in the face, causing her to flinch.

"What the?! You damned mailbox!" She yelled in anger and moved her head away from Sweetie Belle, who stopped screaming and collapsed to the floor, curling herself up in a ball and shivering in both fear and tiredness.

The crystal barrier in front of Scootaloo and Applebloom retracted to the floor, allowing them to jump beside Sweetie Belle to check for her, along with Spike.

"Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Are you okay?!" Applebloom asked in panic.

"Sweetie Belle, talk to me." Spike said, placing his right paw on her head.

Sweetie Belle squeezed her eyes shut and spoke with a shaky voice, still shivering. "I-I f-feel c-cold."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. As long as you still control yourself, then Rarity didn't succeed in hurting you." Spike reassured.

"What's this?!" Rarity said angrily. She levitated the letter magically, unfolded it and began reading aloud.

 _'Dear Nightmare Rarity,_

 _Why don't you walk out to your balcony and have some fresh air?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Twilight Sparkle'_

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "Have some fresh air?! Twilight?! What the hay?!" She crumpled the letter and tossed it behind, hitting Sweetie Belle in the face.

Rarity trotted to the balcony and shifted her gaze lift and right, trying to find what did Twilight want her to see. For a moment she was pleased by the scenery she had created. Purple crystals everywhere and many houses damaged by them. Then, she heard a whistle. She placed her forelegs on the railing of the balcony and looked down, only to find Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Discord standing about ten meters away from the castle's gate. Rarity could tell that Rainbow Dash is the one who whistled.

"Aaah! There you are, my old friends! Came to congratulate me for my new castle? How kind you are!" Rarity said, smiling evilly.

Rainbow Dash gestured up to the sky with her hoof. Rarity stopped smiling and looked up. Just when she did so, she and the whole balcony were blasted to the ground in front of the castle's gates with a red magic blast. After few seconds, Twilight landed in front of the spot were Rarity crashed, her eyes were glowing red, along with her horn and the Alicorn Amulet.

"What was that?!" Applbloom asked after hearing the explosion.

"You stay here..." Spike said, running to the hole in the wall that used to be a balcony and looked down. He smiled widely upon seeing Twilight and the others, but his smile slowly faded when he noticed the Alicorn Amulet on Twilight's neck.

Rarity stood up in the middle of the crushed balcony and shook the dust off her body, "Couldn't you just knock on the front door, Twilight?" She said, gazing at Twilight with a blank expression.

Twilight grinned devilishly, "Well, I had to enter with a style!"

Rarity noticed the Alicorn Amulet and smiled, "I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss books or fashion." She said, as her horn glowed with magic along with to lines on her back, then two wings grew from the glowing lines.

"I came here to retrieve Rarity." Twilight replied confidently.

"Looks like you're gonna end up like Luna. Which reminds me, how is she doing? I hope she's NOT getting better!" Rarity laughed.

Twilight's eyes glowed red in anger upon hearing Rarity mocking Luna. Like a flash of light, Twilight launched herself at Rarity, destroying the castle's gates and landing inside, pinning Rarity to the ground.

"Don't you dare mention her name again!" Twilight yelled in anger.

Rarity used her hind legs to kick Twilight off her, sending her flying out of the castle. Then, Rarity flew towards her with her horn aglow.

Twilight regained her balance in the air, teleported herself behind Rarity and fired a red magic blast at her back, sending her crashing on the ground so forcefully.

Rarity flew upwards then dashed towards Twilight, firing a magic blast that was met by another blast from Twilight and exploded. Twilight was suddenly met by a punch on her face that threw her crashing at a crystal structure.

Twilight jumped and swooped in Rarity's direction and fired a continuous beam of magic, which Rarity blocked it with a magic shield, allowing Twilight to teleport right in front of her and punch her on the stomach, throwing her towards a house.

Rarity crashed on the house and destroyed half of it. She stood up and shook her head, smiling wickedly, "Huh, looks like you're gonna give a fight better than 'Moon Flank'." She laughed.

Twilight's blood boiled in anger, "HOW DARE YOU!" She teleported few feet above her and charged a punch, but Rarity jumped away, leaving Twilight to punch the ground, thus creating a large circle of cracks.

Rarity grabbed Twilight by her hind legs and slammed her on the ground, then threw her away and fired a magic blast towards her, but Twilight created a magic shield around her, protecting her from the impact with the ground and blocked half of the blast's power.

Twilight shook her head after getting hit by th blast and flew upwards, Rarity flew towards her. The two mares charged towards each other in the air and impacted with each other several times, each time they impacted, they produced a shock wave.

Rainbow Dash flew to were the castle's balcony used to be and entered the castle to bring Spike, "Spike, come...what the?!" She noticed Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and galloped to them, "What happened? Is Sweetie Belle okay?"

Sweetie Belle stood up, still shaking a little, "Y-yeah, don't worry about me."

"Good. Then let's get out of here." Rainbow said, as she carried the three fillies and Spike and flew out of the castle, landing beside the others.

"Now, can you please tell me why is Twilight wearing the Alicorn Amulet?!" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia said she had to use it to defeat Rarity. Do don't worry, she's still on our side." Applejack answered.

"So, why is Discord here?" Spike asked.

Rainbow prepared to answer hesitantly, but Discord spoke first, "Does that mean you're not happy to see me?!"

"Well, that's not what I meant..."

Suddenly, Twilight and Rarity landed on the ground beside them so forcefully, Twilight pinning Rarity to the ground.

"Come on, girls, NOW!" Twilight yelled to her friends.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloped and stood around Twilight and Rarity like a circle, preparing themselves to use Rainbow Power.

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Twilight shouted, closing her eyes and holding her head up.

Nothing happened.

Twilight slowly opened one eye then the other, "I think I should stop shouting this sentence, it seems to be ruining the power." She muttered jokingly to herself, remembering the last time she shouted these words in the human world, Rainbow Power didn't work back then either.

Rarity flipped Twilight over and prepared to punch her in the face, but Twilight moved her head to the side, leaving the punch to hit the ground. Then, Twilight kicked Rarity off her and they both began fighting again.

"Wait a minute, Rainbow Power didn't work, so what are we gonna do now?!" Spike asked worriedly.

Rainbow Dash turned to Sweetie Belle and her two friends, making sure they won't hear her, "Spike, don't tell Sweetie Belle, but Princess Celestia told us to throw Rarity in Tartarus in case Rainbow Power didn't work. That's why Discord came with us." She said sadly.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Spike shouted. He glanced at the others, Discord, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were staring sadly at the ground, and Fluttershy seemed like she was about to cry, "Oh no! No no no no no..."

 **Back in Canterlot**

"Take that!" Celestia yelled, shooting magic at a group of small crystal monsters from the air.

The army of monsters had entered Canterlot, guards and soldiers were fighting them everywhere, along with Celestia.

"And take that, too!" Celestia fired a magic blast at another group of monsters. Then, she heard something and turned around, only to be met by a crystal giant's hand.

The giant was about one and half floors tall. It brought its hand down on Celestia, forcing her to the ground. She landed on her back hooves and used her front hooves to hold the giant's hand, as the giant applied more pressure to try and smash her. Celestia glanced up, that's a huge monster, isn't it?

Celestia moved the giant's hand to her left side and held it under her armpit. She pulled it, forcing the giant to fall on its knees. Then, she swung it around so quickly and threw it away. It made holes and cracks on the ground as it rolled after its forceful impact, before it lied on its back with heavy damages.

Celestia saw a crystal dragon flying just above her giant victim and flew towards it like a bullet. She punched it in the face, causing it to spin in the air. Then, she slammed her both forelegs on it, sending it crashing on the crystal giant. The two monsters were totally crushed on each other.

Celestia lowered her altitude and wiped sweat off her forehead, "Discord, I wish you were here." She turned around just in time to slam her right foreleg on a crystal troll, crushing its head and torso. She glanced to her right and saw a guard, "Hey!"

The guard turned to her, "Yes, your highness?"

"You saw what I did, didn't you?"

The guard raised an eyebrow, "Y-yes, of course."

"Good. Say that to Discord when he's back." With that, Celestia flew to fight more monsters, leaving the guard to blink in confusion. But he just nodded and went to fight the monsters.

 **Back in Ponyville**

Twilight and Rarity kept fighting , spreading destruction everywhere, but most of the destroyed things were the crystal structures Rarity had created.

Fluttershy trotted to Discord with tears in her eyes, "D-Discord? Shouldn't you open the portal to Tartarus?"

Discord sighed and stretched his arms forward, preparing to open the portal. He stood there with his arms stretched for nearly half a minute, all the time squeezing his eyes shut, but nothing happened. In the end, he lowered his arms down and stared at the ground.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"I can't! I mean, I have the ability to open the portal I can open it right now, but it's just...Twilight's words really affected me. I can't stop imagining myself throwing _you_ in Tartarus! Twilight made me realize something, you're all my very best friends. Rarity is my friend just like you are. I'm sorry, I can't throw her in Tartarus." Discord finished, hanging his head down.

Fluttershy's tears trickled slowly as she jumped and hugged him. Discord returned the embrace.

Rainbow Dash trotted slowly towards them, "There must be another way!"

"I know," Applejack said, "But Twilight is the one that usually makes plans and thinks of other solutions. And right now, Twilight and Rarity are busy using each other's bodies to destroy everything! If we don't do something quickly, every house in Ponyville will turn to dust!"

"But what? We have nothing to do?!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait a minute, where is Spike?" Applejack asked.

Everyone began to look around to try and find Spike, and finally, they gasped in horror. Spike was on the ground right under where Twilight and Rarity were fighting in the air.

"Rarity! Please, you have to stop!" Spike shouted, but Twilight and Rarity just kept fighting, "Rarity!"

Rarity blasted Twilight to the ground. Then, she landed beside her, grabbed her by her foreleg and slammed her on the ground so forcefully, before she punched her on the face and left her in the air magically and threw her on the ground.

"This is enough. Time to end this!" Rarity said, trotting towards a stunned Twilight. But before she reached her, something grabbed her right foreleg. She stopped trotting and looked down, only to find Spike hugging her hoof.

"Please, Rarity," Spike pleaded, tears flooding his eyes, "I don't want to lose you."

Rarity flinched a little before she responded, shaking her hoof to try and get Spike off it, "Go away, Spike. I don't want to hurt you."

Spike didn't let go, "Please! They will throw you in Tartarus."

Rarity shook her hoof more violently, "I don't think they can!"

"You have to stop this! Please snap out of this. I don't want to see you hurting anypony or see anypoy hurt you. Look at them_" Spike gestured to Twilight and the others who were galloping towards them from far away, while Twilight was slowly shaking her head "_they're your friends!"

Rarity's eyes began to flash lightly and she shook her head with a groan, "Friendship is nothing!"

"NO! friendship is magic!"

Rarity's eyes flashed and changed from normal eyes to Nightmare Rarity's very quickly that it was almost unnoticeable, with her cutie mark giving bursts, "I heard that just few minutes ago and it didn't do anything, so it won't do anything now either!"

"PLease, no! I don't want to lose you!"

Rarity groaned louder, with her eyes still flashing wildly, "WHY ARE YOU SO DESPERATE TO STOP ME!"

"Because...because I...I love you!"

Rarity flinched back with a shocked expression on her face, _L-love me? Is that you, Spike?_ Rarity's normal voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head forcefully, squeezing her eyes shut, before she threw Spike off her hoof with one strong shake.

Twilight looked up at Rarity and the others stopped galloping and stared in both horror and shock when they saw something wrong happening with Rarity. She lifted her head and screamed, before her head, neck and torso began to open up in half as if her body was made of a black, sticky mist. When her upper body became completely distorted, Rarity's white, normal forelegs stuck out of the black sticky mist, parting and pushing the mist to the sides. Then, Rarity's normal head and torso appeared from the mist. Fluttershy nearly fainted.

"Twilight! Please, get up!" Rarity said in a terrified tone, "You have to keep fighting! Come on! You have to stop Nightmare Rarity. I know the way to beat her, I entered the crown's thoughts. You have to go..." Rarity couldn't finish her statement, as the black mist swallowed her and formed Nightmare Rarity again. But that was enough for Twilight, because she read Rarity's thoughts at that brief moments she appeared. She learned the way to beat Nightmare Rarity without sacrificing the real Rarity.

"NO! My sister! Give me back my sister!" Sweetie Belle yelled with teary eyes.

Rarity laughed, "I don't think so! This shall end now. I'll destroy all of you. My power will shine, my power will flow!"

"Not if I have something to do about it." Twilight said, standing up. She glanced at Spike with concentration, and Spike nodded one moment later.

"Let's get this over with." Rarity said, unfolding her wings.

"As you wish." Twilight replied, taking to the sky, Rarity following a second after.

"Guys!" Spike yelled, running to Applejack and the others.

"Spike, what the hay happened there?!" Applejack asked.

"I know what we have to do to defeat Nightmare Rarity and save our Rarity. Twilight said it to me through her thoughts. Because..."

"Yeah, yeah, Spike! We know how you and Twilight communicate telepathically. Just tell us what do we have to do!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay. She said that you must hurry to the Tree of Harmony, and she will follow you there with Rarity very soon."

"The Tree of Harmony?!" Fluttershy wondered.

"If Twilight said said so, then let's go, ya'll!" Applejack said, preparing to gallop towards the Everfree Forest, but Discord placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No one will gallop with me around!" He said confidently, before he and all the others disappeared in a flash of white light.

They reappeared right in front of the Tree of Harmony. Everyone stared at it with amazement.

"Wow!" Scootaloo and Applebloom said in unison.

"This is still one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Flutteshy said.

"I've never seen the Tree of Harmony before. This is so amazing!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I hope Twilight knows what is she doing. This is our last chance to retrieve Rarity and end this madness." Applejack said.

"You can do it, Twilight. Please do it." Spike muttered.

Back in Ponyville, Rarity hit Twilight with a huge magic blast, blasting her to the ground. Then, she landed and pinned her to the ground, Twilight struggling to break free.

"Why don't you just stop fighting, Twilight?" Rarity asked, glancing at the Alicorn Amulet, "Just join me. Together, no pony will ever be able to stop us."

"Never!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity chuckled, "Oh yes, you will. You just need a little push in the wrong direction." She lowered her head until the crown was right in the opposite of the amulet. Then, a thin black vine began to stretch between the crown and the amulet, causing both of them to glow brightly.

"No! NO!" Twilight shook so violently and managed to push Rarity off her just before the black vine could reach the amulet.

Twilight gave Rarity an upper cut on her chin, throwing her to the sky. Then, she flew towards her and blasted her to her castle with a massive magic blast. Rarity crashed inside her castle, and Twilight came to her soon later. After few seconds of rumblings and small explosions inside the castle, the whole castle exploded, spreading a huge shock wave. Rarity was launched out of the explosion like a cannonball with heavy injuries and Twilight flying after her. Twilight grabbed Rarity tightly with her forelegs and charged her horn with magic.

"Now it's time to end this." Twilight said, before she and Rarity disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Twilight and Rarity reappeared in the cave of the Tree of Harmony, right in front of their friends, Twilight pinning Rarity to the ground, with her eyes, horn and the amulet glowing bright red.

"You stay there!" Applejack yelled to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, gesturing to the Tree of Harmony. They nodded and stuck their backs to the tree.

"Twilight, come on. What should we do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight just kept glaring at Rarity and raised her right foreleg. A purple mace made of magic formed on her hoof, as she prepared to slam it on Rarity's face.

Rainbow Dash realized what was happening and panicked, "NO! Twilight, don't let the amulet control you! Rarity is your friend, and we want to save her!"

"Twilight, stop!" Applejack yelled in terror.

Twilight closed her eyes and shook her head, before the mace on her hoof disappeared. But she just punched Rarity on the face to keep her stunned as long as possible. A punch very strong that it produced a shock wave strong enough to shake the manes of everypony around her.

Twilight groaned loudly and used her magic to remove the amulet from her neck and throw it on the ground, "Fianlly! It was hurting my head!"

"Come on, Twilight. Hurry up!" Spike said.

The Tree of Harmony began to glow so brightly, as Twilight trotted and stood beside her friends. A thin rainbow bond stretched from the tree and connected Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's cutie marks together, making them float near the ground and making their cutie marks give bright bursts of light. Then, the rainbow bond stretched towards Rarity.

Rarity was just standing up and shaking her head when the rainbow bond reached her cutie mark, making her float and unable to move, "What?! No! You can't defeat me!" She yelled, trying to free herself from the rainbow bond that was chaining her but to no avail.

Rarity let out a loud scream, before her eyes turned to normal. She stared around her, glancing at all her friends with teary eyes, "Girls, you did it?! Y-you didn't give up on saving me!"

"Of course we didn't!" Twilight said.

"We're your friends, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"And look what have I become!" Rarity said, looking at her body. Then, she glanced up at the crown, which had some short vines shaking wildly out of it, "And it's all because of you, stupid accessory! Get off my head!" She grabbed the crown with both her forelegs and began to pull it off. It was like pulling something out of a pool of glue. Rarity screamed, as the Nightmare Rarity form was being pulled and retracted to the crown as she pulled the crown further from her head, revealing her normal, true appearance, as if Rarity was taking off a sticky costume. In the end, the crown was completely off Rarity's head and Rarity was back to normal, but a big hand made of black vines stretched out of the crown, grabbed Rarity and slammed her on the ground so forcefully, before the crown fell to the ground like a normal accessory.

At this moment, in Canterlot, all the crystal creatures collapsed to the ground, turning into small crystal pieces. Everyone, including Celestia, cheered so loudly, oblivious to the tragedy that had just happened in front of the Tree of Harmony.

"You did it, Twilight," Celestia whispered to herself, "I hope you managed to save Rarity. But I don't know why I have a feeling that something bad happened."

Back in front of the Tree of Harmony, Rarity lied on the ground, her eyes shut, her body motionless. Her friends gasped in horror and hurried to her, after the rainbow bond had disappeared.

"RARITY!" Everyone yelled, galloping towards their motionless friend.

Spike dropped to his knees, placed his arms around her neck and levitated her head just a little bit off the ground, "Rarity! Please, talk to me!" He pleaded, tears trickling on his cheeks.

Twilight trotted and stood beside him, "Rarity? Please, don't! Please, wake up!" She said quietly, letting tears stream from her eyes.

Few seconds later, two thin lines of blood began to trickle from Rarity's nose and mouth, her eyes still shut and her body still dead motionless.

Everyone lowered their heads and let their tears fall. Applejack lowered her hat to cover her face, and this time ,she cried from the outside.

Sweetie Belle galloped to her sister and hagged her from her waste, sobbing loudly, "Rarity! NO! Please, wake up." She cried to her sister's fur, shaking her, but there was nothing. No response, no movement. "Rarity!"

Twilight dropped on her stomach, covered her eyes with her forelegs and sobbed, whispering to herself, "No. I failed! I'm so sorry, Spike. I'm so sorry, Sweetie Belle. And..." She chocked in her crying for a moment before she continued, "I'm so sorry, Rarity. I failed you all. The Princess of Friendship failed to save her own friend."

Spike kissed Rarity on her forehead, before he buried his face in her neck, crying to her fur.

The rainbow bond stretched from the tree again, connecting the cutie marks of all the Mane 6, including Rarity, and it disappeared just few seconds later. When the bond disappeared, Rarity flinched up with a loud gasp and bloody coughs, causing Spike and Sweetie Belle to jump back in surprise. Rarity stood up slowly, still coughing and taking loud gasps of air.

Everyone widened their eyes and smiled, shouting in unison, "RARITY!"

"Wh-*cough* what happened after I took the crown off?" Rarity asked after her breathing became more normal.

Twilight wiped her tears, allowing tears of joy to take their place, before she jumped and hugged Rarity, "Oh my goodness, Rarity! I thought we lost you!"

"What happened?" Rarity repeated her question.

"The crown tried to kill you because you took it off. But the Tree of Harmony helped you," Rainbow Dash said, wiping her tears.

"Okay. Twilight, please let me go. My whole body is hurting me." Rarity said.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry." Twilight said, breaking the embrace, only to allow Sweetie Belle to replace her.

"Rarity! Please don't do this again! I thought...I thought..." Sweetie Belle said in her crying, but her tone conveyed a little bit of anger.

"It's okay, Sweetie Belle. I'm here now," Rarity reassured, patting her sister's back while tears fell from her own eyes, "This won't happen again. I promise you. I would never hurt you or anypony, you know that."

"No more searching for gems at night!" Sweetie Belle yelled through her sister's chest.

Everyone chuckled upon hearing this.

"We're so glad you're back, sugarcube." Applejack said.

Pinkie jumped towards Rarity and took both her and her sister in a tight embrace, her eyes still carrying tears, "This is so so so amazing!" She yelled cheerfully, "Do you know what does that call for? A..."

"I know Pinkie, but just let us breath!" Rarity said. Pinkie let them go and allowed Rarity to continue her speech, "Sorry, but a party has to wait a lot. The town is in complete chaos and my head is pounding so terribly. I really need to go back to my house now."

"I'll take care of that," Discord said, "Please step closer." Everyone gathered around Discord, and in a flash of white light, they were all in front of Rarity's boutique.

"Thank you so much girls, I mean...it's just..." Rarity couldn't find enough words to describe how much she was thankful and happy, so she took all her friends in a huge embrace, ignoring her pain, and broke fhe embrace few seconds later, "You're the best friends anypony could ever have!"

"We all love you, Rarity. We could never give up on saving you," Twilight replied, "Now, I believe you have to take a LOT of rest. Go and wash yourself, especially the blood on your face."

"Yeah, I'm sure I look terrible now. Thank you again, everypony." Rarity said, turning around to enter her boutique.

"Goodnight, Rarity." Twilight said.

"Goodnight, Sweetie Belle." Applebloom and Scootaloo said in unison.

"Goodnight." Rarity and Sweetie Belle replied, before they trotted inside the boutique and closed the door behind them.

"Okay. Excuse me now, I have to go back to Canterlot and tell Celestia all that happened. And I have to check if she won my challenge! And put these in a safe place," Discord said, showing the Alicorn Amulet and the Moon Crown in his right hand, "Goodbye, everypony."

"Goodbye." They all replied, before Discord disappeared.

Twilight sighed in exhaustion, "Well, that was a very long, tiring and creepy Nightmare Night! I think we should all go and have some rest."

Rainbow Dash yawned, "Tell me about it!"

"Will we have our party tomorrow?!" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"If we manage to fix everything, then we may have a party." Twilight replied.

"Yay!"

"Okay. Let's just go and tell everypony that everything is fine and they can get out of their basements and hiding places."

"Aww! I want to go to bed quickly, Applejack." Applebloom said.

"Me too!" Scootaloo said, with a yawn.

"Don't worry, we'll make this quick. Come on." Twilight said.

With that, they all went to do that job before they could go back to their houses...and her castle, for Twilight.

 **The next morning**

Twilight trotted out of her castle with Spike, yawning. She glanced around at the mess in the town. Everypony was busy fixing the broken things and houses and removing some crystal structures.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of work today!" Twilight said.

Suddenly, she heard a trotting sound behind her and turned around, only to find Nightmare Rarity. Twilight's eyes widened in horror, but 'Nightmare Rarity' smiled and giggled with Rarity's normal voice, causing Twilight to raise an eyebrow.

"Hahaha! Gotcha, Twilight! See, I don't know why, but I can turn to this form when ever I want! Look..." Rarity turned back to her normal form with a flash of white light, then turned back to Nightmare Rarity, "It's just great, isn't it? The costume I wanted to wear on Nightmare Night was called 'Nightmare Rarity', but this transformation trick is way better!"

Twilight sighed in relief, "It's really sad how Nightmare Night was ruined."

"Yeah. But I'm so thankful that everypony is okay, now."

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash flew to them, followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Flutteshy.

Fluttershy gasped in horror when she saw Nightmare Rarity's form, "NO! Nightmare Rarity is back!"

Rarity and twilight giggled, "No no, darling! It's me. Look..." Rarity turned back to her normal form, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Wow! this is awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's creepy, if you want my opinion." Applejcak said.

"In this case, no! I don't want your opinion!" Rainbow replied.

"Once again I'm so proud of you, Twilight." they all turned to see Princess Celestia trotting towards them.

"Princess!" Twilight said, giving a bow along with her friends, "Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I was just very angry and...

"That's okay, Twilight. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry too for being harsh in giving you orders yesterday. But let's just don't talk about it. It's over now."

"I sure don't want to talk about it. But, is Princess Luna okay?"

"Princess Luna is fine." Luna said, trotting from behind Celestia. She had a big, square-shaped bandage on her left flank, along with other bandages on different spots across her body.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said in both surprise and happiness, "You're okay?!"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I'm a Princess, after all!" Luna replied.

"Princess Luna, I'm so sorry about what happened." Rarity said.

"There's no need to apologize, Rarity. It wasn't your fault. The important thing is that everypony is fine right now." Luna replied.

"Oh, Twilight, I remembered something!" Rarity said. She stamped her right foreleg on the ground lightly and a small crystal shape rose from the ground, but it was made of blue crystals, not purple. Everybody awed in amazement.

"Wow! This is so cool! Looks like you learned some new tricks, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes! Also, I can use this in repairing the damages in the town, because I also still have control over the purple crystals that remained from last night, but I can't create them anymore." Rarity said.

"So, we make everything better and then we have our party?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure. Why not?!" Celestia replied, "Come on, everypony. Let's make this better!"

When everypony prepared to trot to the work, Rarity stopped Spike and turned him to her, "Spike?"

"What is it, Rarity?"

Rarity gave him a long kiss on the nose, causing him to blush wildly and nearly faint.

"Thank you, for everything you did last night to save me. Your words were the main reason why I managed to talk to Twilight for brief moments."

"Y-you mean you r-remember...everything I said?"

"Everything! Now come on. Let's make this better!"

With that, everypony headed to help on fixing the damages in the town, Rarity using her new talent so effectively to repair damaged houses and remove the purple crystals, using the new blue crystals to replace some walls and fill some holes in the damaged houses. All the time while working, the ponies were singing a happy song to amuse them in their work, with Rarity being the lead singer.

 _All: We are the best friends ever, we will help to make this better_

 _Rarity: It's right that yesterday was dark with gloom_

 _Pinkie Pie: But we will make tomorrow bright with blooms_

 _Rarity: You'll be happy and you'll be assured_

 _Twilight: When you let friendship light your room_

 _All: We are the best friends ever, we will help to make this better_

 _Rarity: We are never looking at the past's mistakes_

 _Applejcak: Because we are helping for the future's sake_

 _Rarity: Whenever you feel sad whenever you feel lonely_

 _Fluttershy: Just remember your friends and have little break_

 _All: We are the best friends ever, we will help to make this better_

 _Rarity: Distress and problems come in any form_

 _Rainbow Dash: But a rainbow comes after every storm_

 _Rarity: Now matter how many storms we confront_

 _Twilight: Friendship will always keep us warm_

 _All: We are the best friends ever, we will help to make this better_

 _Rarity: This is what friendship is supposed to be_

 _Twilight: We will forever stayyy..._

 _All: Best friends eveeeer!_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's note: The song is called 'Make This Better', also written by me. And again, constructive criticism is welcome, but without flames. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this called 'Nightmare Six', involving the 'Griffon Bracelet' and other things, including Sunset Shimmer, maybe. Do you think I should do it? Although I think I won't write it soon. Thank you for reading and please, leave a review. Goodbye, everypony :)**


End file.
